


Valentine's Day

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is pining for Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Implied Smut, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sad at the bunker not being able to spend Valentine's day with his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

It was valentine's day. Again. Castiel curled up in his bed as he heard the impala drive away. Unattached drifter christmas, Dean's favorite time of year. He had accepted that Dean had not loved him back years ago. Cas couldn't help but fall for such a bright soul and with all the mixed signals he sent who could blame him. 

He could practically count down the seconds until Dean returns with hickeys and the smell of perfume on his shirt. Just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, etc. etc. And just like every year Cas will pretend it doesn't hurt. Smile his Dean smile and never say a word. 

Pulling his blankets up over himself even more. The grace inside him twisting and curling painfully.  Why can't Dean love  him? Every time Dean looks at him his heart jumps, every time they touch Castiel can feel his grace move closer to Dean. Wanting to feel his warmth, feel his love. 

It was a surprise to Castiel when he heard the rumble of the impala. It was to early for Dean to be home from a bar. Cas didn't have enough time to wallow in self pity and wonder why Dean would never love him the same way he loves Dean. 

He didn't have enough time to make a list of all the reasons his righteous man would never love him. That's why it came as even more of a shock when there was a knock on his door. "Hey, Cas, buddy. You in there?" 

Castiel thought it over for a minute before responding "Yes" 

"Can I come in?" 

"Of course Dean" 

Dean opened the door slowly. The scent of alcohol molecules hit Castiel's nose making it crinkle. Dean chuckled at the angel buried beneath the pile of blankets. He walked closer to the bed but stopped a couple feet away. "Are you okay Cas?" 

"Why would I be otherwise Dean?" 

"I don't know, you seem a little down is all. I should take you out" Cas' heart stopped for a moment "Get you your own valentine" Dean chuckled 

"I don't think so Dean. I'm fine." 

Dean's face dropped for a second before he pulled on his smile again, a little less real this time. "C'mon Cas it'll be fun. Grab a couple beers pick up a chick. What do ya say?" 

"I'd rather not Dean."

"What are you in the mood for then?" 

Cas shrugged burying himself deeper into his blankets. Dean took the last couple steps to be laying down next to Cas in his bed. He poked his head out of the blankets to watch Dean. "What do you want from me Dean?" 

Dean's face crinkled in confusion "What do you mean?" 

"I- nothing Dean. It's nothing." He re-buried himself in the blankets. 

"Come on man, you know you can talk to me." He laced his fingers behind his head and crossed his feet. With a sigh he relaxed into his best friends bed. 

"I don't want to talk about it Dean."

"Did I do something Cas?" 

Cas didn't respond, only curled farther into his blanket nest. Dean shifted to look at the mound next to him. As a last ditch attempt he tried to pull off the blankets. He only got a few blankets off when he heard Cas sniffle. "Seriously Cas if I did something-"

"No Dean- Why are you here? I thought you would be out trying to find a female to have sexual relations with" 

Dean groaned "God Cas do you have to say it like that? And I figured you would want the company. Sam went out with Eileen, I didn't want you to be alone." 

"Thank you Dean but I'm fine. I'm sure you could have a much better time with someone else tonight." 

Flopping back to his original position he shuffled around a bit until he got comfortable "Nah, I think I'm good here buddy."

"Dean please don't do this."

"Do what?" 

"This Dean. Spend what humans regard as the most romantic day of the year with me. It's obvious you want to spend it with someone else."

Confusion was clear on Dean's face. "Cas I-" He sat up rubbing a hand over his face "What's wrong? If you don't want to spend time with me just say it!" He got up from the bed whipping around furiously to look at Cas. "Well?"

"I don't know what to say Dean." He sat up to look Dean in the eye, "I don't know what you want from this, from me."

"I don't want anything man! I just-  God damn it Cas" Dean yanked Cas from his bed crushing their lips together. He gripped Cas' hair keeping him in close. Cas melted into the kiss with a moan running his hands over Dean's back. 

Dean shoved him back onto the bed breaking their lip lock. He pulled his shirt off before climbing over the angel. "Are you sure you want this Cas?" 

"Shut up and fuck me Dean" 


End file.
